Radioactive
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Clarissa Salvatore takes on the name Arabella Stone as she becomes one of the best Supernatural hunters in the world. An old acquaintance, Alaric Saltzman, brings her back to Mystic Falls to help stop Klaus from breaking Hybrid curse using Elena's blood. Only problem? She doesn't know her brothers are alive. And they don't know that she's alive. More on the inside. Starts from 2x11
1. Immortals

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries! I only own my OC, any plot lines, and any characters I make up along the way!

**Summary: **After finding out that her brothers, Damon and Stefan, and her father were killed by vampires in 1864, 14 year old Clarissa Salvatore, throws herself into the art of hunting vampires. And then in 1871, she was transformed into a vampire. Taking the positive out of this, Clarissa has decided to dedicate her eternal life to hunting down the biggest and baddest vampires around the world.

Then she gets a call from an old friend of hers, Alaric Saltzman. He has a new task for her in Mystic Falls.

And it's helping to take down Klaus, the Vampire that's so much more than a vampire.

Only problem is, Clarissa doesn't know that her brothers are alive. And her brothers don't know that Clarissa is alive. How will this journey unfold? What will come out of these siblings reunion? What has Clarissa's life been like since she became a vampire? And what is Clarissa's history with Elijah Mikaelson?

**Author's Note: **What's up, guys? I really wanted to do a sister Salvatore fic, but I've never had an idea. Now I do! So let's get started!

Also, this is going to be an Elijah/OC, as there are not enough in this world damn it.

Also, I don't know if this is going to eventually branch out into the Originals, just as a warning.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stuck to the shadows as I tiptoed in the alley. I knew that this vampire was in the area. I just needed to wait to strike. Luckily for me, I sense the scent of human blood. And it could just be another vampire, but the vampire was in this area. And either way, it was a meal for me.

My feet barely made a sound as I crept towards the vampire that was stalking a human. It was like a chain; the vampire was stalking the human, and I was stalking the vampire.

My hyper sensitive ears picked up a shriek, and I knew the vampire had gone in for the kill. According to my assignment, the man was a new vampire-sloppy, never ending hunger, and just plain stupid. But new vampires were easy.

I stood behind a dumpster as I waited for the right moment to strike. The screams of the human had eventually stopped, so it was just the vampire feeding. He looked right about done with his meal, so I decided to go for it. It was the moment he least expected.

I lunged for his back, wrapping my legs around his back and grasping his shoulders between my hands. He immediately started struggling, but he had nothing on my strength. I let my face change so that I was ready to strike, barred my fangs, and latched my teeth on to the neck of the vampire.

Blood instantly started flowing into my mouth when I made the incisions with my fangs, but it was once I had begun drinking from the vampire did I get that feeling. The feeling of power, control, strength. I didn't get it from anything but vampire blood.

My client had a very specific way they wanted things done, though, so as soon as I drank enough for the vampire to be weak enough that it couldn't fight against me, I unlatched my teeth from his neck, throwing the body on to the ground.

The vampire whimpered as he put his hand to the side of his neck, trying to stop the bloodflow. The wound would start closing up quick enough, so I had to act fast.

I slipped the wooden stake from out of my boot, flipping the vampire so that he was on his back. The little weakling was actually _crying_-as he should be. His death was coming.

I leaned forward so that I was practically lying on top of the vampire. I flipped my medium blonde hair back as I leaned over him. I teasingly ran the stake from his stomach all the way to where his heart was. I pushed the tip of the stake right above where his heart was, the skin breaking and blood trickling down his shirt. The blood that stained my face fell from my lips and on to the face of the vampire as I smirked.

"Alessandro Daveeda sends his regards," I said, before plunging the stake right through the vampire's heart.

I knew the deed had been done, because as soon as the stake was through the heart, his skin immediately started greying. The veins that were all over his body became more prominent as he went a deathly pale, the veins literally crawling all over his body. The vampire stuttered once, twice, and then, he was truly dead.

Satisfied with my kill, I rolled off of him, wiping my face of any access blood. I got the same surge of power and energy as I always do whenever I fed, and I easily leaned down and picked up the body of the vampire. I left the body of the human, but not without mangling it up a bit first. The rest of the humans will speculate that it was an animal attack. Vampires in Rome were unheard of.

My truck wasn't parked very far from where I'd made the kill, so I dumped the body into the back of the car, and slipped into the front seat. I re-adjusted my lipstick, and even added a bit more mascara. Then, I turned my car on, and began driving to where Alessandro had told me to meet him after the job was done.

I parked my truck in front of the warehouse, and slid out of the car. I went around back, grabbed the body of the vampire, and slung him over my shoulders as I slauntered my way over to the door.

Alessandro had headquarters all over Rome (he's like that vampire coven in Twilight that resides in Italy, except the ones in Twilight are much creepier) but he favours the warehouse.

It was big, empty, mainly abandoned, and best of all, in the middle of nowhere. He tried compelling the warehouse manager to let him use the warehouse, however, she was on vervain, a special herb that protects people from a vampire's compulsion.

So he struck a deal with her; let him use the warehouse, and he'll feed her a little bit of his blood every month, eventually enough to turn her into a vampire. She eagerly accepted, floored at the thought of living forever. Well, living forever isn't what it's cracked up to be.

I kicked the door open, alerting Alessandro's lackies that I had arrived. They immediately turned, guns drawn in their hands, but lowered them when they saw that it was just me. They gave curt nods as I made my way to Alessandro's office.

A guard standing outside the office door opened it for me, and I walked in.

Alessandro managed to knock down the walls on both sides of the office, so that he had much more room. For what, I don't know. He's a minimalist. He kept some trophies (the heads of some of the people that's pissed him off-I should know, I've given him at least half of them) and other knick knacks. But other than that, the room was plain. The walls were painted a blood red, and he told me once that he did it as a joke.

Yeah, Alessandro doesn't have a good sense of humour.

The 500 year old vampire was hunched over his desk, his golden brown eyebrows knitted together as he read over some paperwork. He obviously heard me come in, but didn't care enough to look up. In response to this, I dumped the body on top of the desk. "What did this one do to you to piss you off?"

Alessandro finally looked up, looking at me with his chestnut brown eyes. "Ah! Arabella, you've returned!" He grinned in pride at the dead body on his desk. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Well, you hired Arabella Stone," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "You should only expect the best."

"I do, dear girl," He said, standing up. Alessandro started circling the body, as if he was trying to find something wrong with it. He leaned over to examine the neck. He pointed to the vicious bite I had taken out of his neck, "I see you helped yourself."

"No need for good vampire blood to go to waste," I said with a shrug.

Alessandro accepted my answer as he went over to the closet that he had in his office. He opened in, and walked inside, coming out a few seconds later with an ax in his hands. In one swift move, he chopped the vampire's head clean off. There was some blood, but no blood was squirting out of his head, as it usually does when he kills a werewolf, or a witch.

"Ah! There we go," He said, very satisfied. Alessandro picked up the head, smiling. "And in answer to your question, Arabella, he was turned by a vampire trying to conspire against me."

"Then why didn't you send me to kill that vampire?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, to send a message," He explained. "As long as that vampire keeps turning humans, I'll keep killing them. Or, you will. And soon enough, I'll start striking closer to home. And when the vampire realizes what's going on, they'll flee. It's always so much more fun when they run, isn't it?"

"Maybe for you," I grumbled. "It's harder for _me _to track them down."

"But you always get them, don't you?" Alessandro asked, and I didn't answer, because I knew what it was. "There. This should be fun for you. I know how you enjoy a challenge."

It's true, I do. When I was first starting out, I was hunting for only vampires. Then, I started drinking their blood, as it appealed to me more than human blood. I missed being a human, and I hated vampires. Made the most sense to me. It's my main diet now.

Anyways, after I started drinking vampire blood, I was attacked by a werewolf. When I killed it, I realized I could kill more than just vampires.

Since then, any supernatural creatures that's picked a bone with me (and even then, those that haven't) I've taken them out. I'm stronger than a normal vampire, faster, I have better hearing. It all helps towards the cause.

I eventually started becoming known, and one day, Alessandro called me up for help. He had a vampire coven that had tried to attack his Paris fortress, and he needed help. And he heard how good I was. He also offered to pay a considerable amount of money.

So I flew to Paris and took the coven out, no problem. Alessandro paid me, and then began spreading word about a supernatural hunter that could-and would-kill anything, or anyone, you wanted.

And that's how I became Arabella Stone: Supernatural Hunter.

I had clients all over the world (my clients pay highly so I can afford to travel wherever I needed to go) but Alessandro and I have a certain...agreement. I wouldn't go so far as calling it a friendship, but we were business partners, if you will. He started my business, and in return, I helped him with anything he needed, usually free of charge (though he always insisted on paying me).

Most supernatural creatures are easy to kill-vampires, mainly. They have a good sense of awareness, but not good enough. Especially if they're first starting out. It gets a bit harder if they're older, but that's what makes it fun. They put up a fight.

Werewolves are harder. They have the instincts of the animal, which means that they're particularly vicious. However, I don't kill werewolves if I can help it-their bites are deadly to vampires, and it's a miracle I hadn't been bitten yet. I usually only go after werewolves if people have such intense vendetta's that they're willing to pay a grand sum of money. And even then, it takes time to take down a werewolf. When they're changing into their wolf forms during the full moon is the easiest time to do so, so you have to wait until the full moon most of the time to do the job.

Witches are the hardest. They have magic, of course, and can take down vampires without a second thought. Luckily for me, I've met a few witches in the past, and they had trained me to build up immunity to their powers. I'm hardly affected by their pain infliction spell, and can withstand some of their others.

Fortunately for me, I don't deal with witches too often. Sometimes, when a coven starts interfering with another one, one of them will hire me to take out the other. I hate dealing with witches-they creep me out. And this is coming from a vampire who fed off of other vampires.

"Well, time to pay up," I told him.

Alessandro rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes." He opened a drawer at his desk, reached in, and took out a check book. He wrote out 500 Euros (which was $674 US dollars) and swiftly signed it, before handing it over to me.

I smiled as I tucked the check into my pocket. "Always good to do business with you, Alessandro."

"Bella, how many times have I told you to call me Alec?" He asked. "All the people close to me do."

"Well, I wouldn't consider us close," I said. I spun on my heel, and walked right out the door so I wouldn't have to deal with Alessandro's next lecture.

As soon as I climbed back into my car, my work phone rang. The caller ID was unknown, so I figured it was someone who wanted a job done. I pressed the talk button, bringing the phone up to my ear. "Arabella Stone, you name it, I kill it."

"Bella?" A familiar voice said, one that I hadn't heard in a few years.

I leaned back in my seat. "Well, well, if it isn't my favourite student."

"I was your _only_ student, Arabella."

"What's the difference?"

I could tell the man on the other line, Alaric Saltzman, was rolling his eyes. "Whatever! Just listen. I need your help."

This time, I rolled my eyes. "Alaric, I didn't teach you how to kill vampires so that you could call me and ask for help."

"First of all, we both know that you didn't teach me _everything_ that you knew," He started. "And second of all, this isn't just any ordinary vampire, Arabella. This is a really bad one."

I huffed. "Fine, who is it?"

"This guy named Klaus. We need help stopping him."

"Stop him from doing _what_?" I asked, starting to get impatient.

Alaric hesitated. "Look, you need to come here to get the full story. I can't exactly tell you over the phone."

"And why should I do that? I have a life of my own, you know."

"Need I remind you of Milan?"

I gritted my teeth. Alaric knew how much I hated it when he brings up the fact that he had saved me from a werewolf bite when the two of us were in Milan a few years ago. I had foolishly told him that whatever he needed, whatever favour, I'd be there to help him.

And it looked like he was here to collect.

"_Fine_. Where do you need me to meet you?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's in the US."

When he said "Mystic Falls", my heart stopped. I mean, it's not like my heart was beating anyways, but I got the same heartbroken sensation as I did 146 years ago.

"I just remembered, I can't come."

"What? You were all for it literally two minutes ago!"

"Alaric, I just can't. I have another client. Non avoidable," I tried saying.

"Well, this is non avoidable too," Alaric said. "Come _on_, Arabella. This is important to me. You owe me, remember?"

Ugh! "Fine! Okay! It's just...I have a bad history with Mystic Falls."

"Bad history how?"

"Bad history like...well, I was born there," I told him. "And my mother, my father, and my two older brothers all died there. So you could understand that in my 146 years I'd want to avoid that place like it was the plague." I think this was the most I had ever told anyone about my life. Alessandro didn't even know I had siblings!

"Wow. I'm sorry, Arabella," Alaric said, sounding genuinely sorry. "Listen, you don't have to help with this if you don't want to, but I'll really appreciate it if you could."

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. I exhaled a breath, before I threw my hand that wasn't holding my phone up in the air. "Fine! Fine. I'll help. I should be there by tomorrow night."

I could hear the relief in Alaric's voice. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this helps us, Bella."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, and then I hung up. I gripped the steering wheel, and then banged my head against it.

I just promised to go back to Mystic Falls, the one place I had sworn to never return to.

* * *

_ "Stefan!" I squealed as I swatted my older brother's hand away._

_ "What?" He asked as he kept trying to tickle me._

_ "Stop it!" I said, but I couldn't stop the giggles that came from my chest._

_ "Why?" He asked as he continued to do it._

_ "Because I'm trying to read!" I protested, putting my book up as if to say, 'See? Reading!'._

_ Stefan looked at my book, before he grabbed it out of my hand and tossed it aside. "And now, you're not!"_

_ I caught sight of my other older brother, and called out for him. "Damon! Damon, help!"_

_ Damon walked over to where Stefan was still tickling me, and just stood off to the side. "What's the problem?"_

_ "Stefan's tickling me!" I said, pointing at our brother._

_ "And what do you want me to do?" He asked._

_ I stared at him in disbelief. "Make him stop!"_

_ Damon thought about it. "You know what would be even better?" He asked._

_ "What?" I queried._

_ "If I helped him," He finished, and before I knew it, both of my brothers were tickling my sides._

_ "Stop it! Stop it!" I kept saying, but they kept on doing it. _

_ "Or what, Clarissa?" Stefan asked. "What are you going to do?"_

_ "I'm going to..."_

* * *

I was jolted out of my dream when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over at the person who did it, and it was a flight attendant. "Miss, it's time to get off of the plane."

I looked around me to see that many of the other passengers had already left, and there were only a few people left, the people who were struggling to get their suitcases out of storage. I looked out the window and realized that I had landed in Richmond. I pulled my other headphone out of my ear as I stood up. I thanked the woman, and walked into the aisle. I reached up, undid the clasp of the storage unit, and grabbed my two small travel bags that I had taken on as carry on bags.

I went to the luggage pick up, and grabbed my two other suitcases that I had brought along with me. I put my two smaller bags on each shoulder, and that allowed me to grab my two suitcases with my free hands as I exited the terminal.

I looked around for the cab Alaric was suppose to call for me, but I frowned and internally winced when I saw Alaric instead, holding one of those cheesy signs that had the names of their passengers. My name was written in bold across it.

I stomped over to Alaric, and grabbed the sign right out of his hands. "You're being ridiculous."

"It's nice to see you again too, Arabella," Alaric said, and he grabbed my suitcases from me before I could even try to protest.

I followed him to his car, and I got into the passenger side as he got into the driver's seat. "Why do you need my help?" I asked as soon as he started driving. "I just want to let you know-as soon as I help you, I'm gone."

Alaric sighed. "Arabella, I've worked with you before. You're only thought process is get in, kill, collect, and get out."

"That doesn't answer my question," I pointed out, looking out the window.

The "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign makes me want to go out and rip the sign right out from the ground, but I controlled the urge, instead gripping the arm rest on the door, hard.

"Okay. This guy named Klaus wants a friend of mine dead," Alaric started.

"And that _their_ problem," I said. "Not mine."

"I'm making it your problem by asking you to help," Alaric said, looking over at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, go on."

"You're one of the strongest vampires that I know," He said. "We need help to stop this guy from breaking the Sun and the Moon curse. You've heard of it, right?"

"Yes, Alaric, I'm not an imbecile," I stated plainly as I toyed with the Daylight ring resting on my right ring finger. In exchange for killing a vampire that was sent out to kill a witch, the witch made me a Daylight ring to protect me from the sun.

"Klaus needs the blood of a doppelganger to do so," Alaric continued. "And we need your help to protect the doppelganger at all costs."

My jaw dropped and I turned to face Alaric. I gave him a blank look as he looked over at me, while still trying to keep his focus on the road. "What?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What?" Alaric asked, still not getting the point.

"Alaric, I am a Supernatural Hunter. I kill vampires, werewolves and witches. I have better things to do with my time than _babysit_!" I exclaimed.

Alaric sighed again. "I know you do, Arabella. But I seriously need your help with this. Do this for a friend."

"I don't have any friends," I said, staring back ahead at the road. We seemed to have gotten into the town part of Mystic Falls, and even though it's changed very much since the last time I was here, I couldn't help but see the town as it was in 1864.

I shook the vision out of my head as I tuned back into Alaric's voice. "I'm going to take you to your hotel. Go inside, check in, drop your stuff, and then come back out. I'm going to take you to my friend's house, where we can reconvene." Alaric sort of laughed. "I'll admit, they were a bit skeptical that the famous Arabella Stone was willing to help them, but if you're willing, then they're willing."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, as Alaric pulled up to the small hotel I was staying at. Huh. Some things about Mystic Falls would never change, like the sizes of the buildings.

Alaric helped me with my bags, and we went inside. I quickly checked in, and we dropped my bags into my room before going back to his car. The whole thing took about half an hour.

Alaric started driving again, and he turned on the radio to fill the semi awkward silence. It's true, I wouldn't consider Alaric and I _friends_. He was just a guy that tracked me down, and asked for my help to learn how to kill vampires. I taught him a few things, but definitely not all that I knew. There was a reason I was the best of the best.

Alaric pulled up to a giant mansion, and I stepped out of the car. I turned my head to see if he was following me, but his phone rang. He looked down, and gave me a sign that he needed to take this call and for me to just go ahead and go inside.

I walked up the drive, and instinctively opened the door when I found it to be unlocked. I had forgotten that I needed to be invited in (since all the places that I have been to, I've either already been invited in, or there wasn't a reason for me to be), and I was about to call inside for some to invite me in, when I looked down at my feet. My left foot was already past the doorway.

_Okay, this is odd_, I thought to myself as I fully walked into the house. Maybe there wasn't a permanent resident.

I looked behind me, and Alaric was still thoroughly engaged in his conversation, and once I strained to hear the other side of the conversation, found him to be speaking to a woman named Jenna.

The house was rather big, and elegant. I found myself admiring the paintings that were lined on the walls, and the way the carpets and rugs complimented the funiture and the colours of the wall, so that nothing looked like it was out of place.

My wandering was cut short when I heard a voice that I thought was long dead. "Alaric, that you?"

I sharply turned around, and on the other side of the room, was a person who I thought had been long out of the world.

His raven black hair had remained the same colour throughout the years, the only thing different about it was that it was cut short. And instead of the 1800s get up, he was dressed in jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket.

My heart started pounding as he squinted his eyes in confusion. "Not Alaric," He said, stretching out the word 'not'. "That makes you Arabella?"

My throat felt like it was closed up as we stared at each other. I could tell that he was trying to place me, but was having a rather hard time doing so. I guess I couldn't blame him-I had aged from the fourteen year old girl that I used to be. I could also tell who he was right away, though, and the thoughts that were running through my head were impossible.

This whole situation was _impossible_. He was _dead_. He was supposed to _be dead_. I couldn't even think about the countless amount of times I had visited his grave before I left for England. His and...

"Damon? Who's at the door?" A new voice says, and I was about to faint, right then and there.

The person who spoke should have been dead, too. His hair had been cut too, to keep in time with the fashion trends of the new age. He was wearing a simple, blue, button down shirt paired with jeans.

Stefan nodded his head over at me, looking back to Damon. "Who's this?"

"Arabella Stone," Damon said, though he looked unsure of himself. "She hasn't spoken yet, though."

That's only because my mouth was drier than it had been when I first woke up in transition. Tears were prickling at the back of my eyes. They were alive. My brothers were _alive_.

But that could only mean one thing.

"You-you two are vampires?" I asked, speaking for the first time. I didn't know why I asked-I could smell their blood.

Damon and Stefan looked over at each other, before they looked back at me. "Yeah, we are. And if you're Arabella Stone, that means that you are too," Damon said.

Vampires. That means that they didn't die that horrible night. They were killed, and then woke up as vampires. But who could have fed them vampire blood that would make them change in the _first place_?

The name was practically slapped in my face. Katherine Pierce. It was the only explanation. The memory of blood dripping down Katherine's face was clear in my mind. Of course, that was before she had compelled me to forget about seeing her, but when I turned into a vampire, all compulsion that was ever put on to me was undone.

But if they were turned into vampires in 1864, that meant that they hadn't cared about me. Here they were both standing, alive and well. While I, for the past 146, have been mourning their deaths every single day. Never once had they come to look for me. And that thought only sent hot fire rushing through my veins instead of blood.

Stefan still hadn't said anything as he studied my facial features. It seemed like he had finally been able to place me, and just before he could open his mouth and say my name, I used my vampire speed to cross the room, and swiftly broke his neck with a quick turn of his head.

Damon flushed in anger. "Hey!" He protested, and he brought his hand back to punch me.

Before he could, I grabbed his forearm, and twisted it until the point where it snapped. He dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. His neck in clear view, I couldn't help myself as I leaned over and bit into his neck, draining him of some of his blood.

Once I was satisfied enough (it was a long flight), I pulled my fangs off of his neck, grabbed his chin and the back of his head, and snapped his neck. He dropped down to the ground, temporarily dead.

I lifted my head at the sound of someone walking down the stairs, and a voice that makes my blood run cold called out, "Stefan?"

I ran to where the voice came from, and there she was, standing at the bottom of the stairs where the front door was.

Her brown eyes looked at me in confusion, and then she focused on the blood dripping from my chin. "Who are you? Where's Stefan?"

"Katherine Pierce," I said, tilting my head to the side. A grin crossed my face. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Katherine's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest. I was on her before she could, and I sank my teeth into her neck. Instead of talking, Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs.

Except there was something...off, about Katherine's blood. It didn't sit well in my stomach, and it didn't taste like vampire blood at all. My stomach immediately began to churn, so I unlatched myself from Katherine as she dropped to the ground, clutching her bleeding neck.

After not ingesting human blood for so long, my body didn't respond to it very well. In fact, instead of sitting in my stomach, I gagged, and I vomited a fountain of blood all over Katherine, who winced at being covered in her own blood.

I clutched my stomach, which seemed to calm down after I got the blood out of my system. I looked down at my clothes, and saw it to be covered in Damon and Katherine's blood.

Except...this girl _couldn't_ be Katherine. Katherine was a vampire, and this girl had human blood. And as far as I knew, there wasn't a cure for vampirism.

_Klaus needs the blood of a doppelganger_, Alaric's voice rang in my head, and the realization came too late.

Alaric finally stepped into the house. "Damon, Stefan, this is Arabella-" Alaric cut himself off as he took in a temporarily dead Damon and Stefan on the ground, Damon with a a gaping whole in his neck that was starting to close up, the doppelganger sprawled on the ground, blood oozing from her neck, and me, standing in front of the doppelganger, blood all over my face, and my clothes.

Alaric sighed. "These aren't the people I asked you to kill, you know."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	2. Bad Blood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries! I only own my OC, any plot lines, and any characters I make up along the way!

**Author's Note: **Whoa, sorry for such a big gap in updates! This story completely flew over my head.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell happened, Bella?" Alaric asked as he walked farther into the house.

I wiped at the blood on my face. "Would you believe me if I told you it was a misunderstanding?"

"Depends," He answered as he went over to the doppelganger's side. He gently picked her up, and moved her to the sofa in the living room. I had no choice but to follow him.

"Alaric, why didn't you tell me that the people you wanted me to work for were Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I didn't think-hang on," Alaric said. "How do you know their names?"

Think fast, Clarissa! "They introduced themselves before I snapped their necks."

"Why did you snap their necks in the first place?" He asked as he pressed tissues to the girl's neck.

"...Misunderstanding?" I offered weakly.

Groans came from where I had left Stefan and Damon, and a quick glance over at them revealed them to be stirring. I braced myself for whatever was going to happen next as the two of them stood up.

Damon was glaring daggers at me. "I'll kill her," He grumbled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things, actually," I said sarcastically. "Too many to list at the moment."

Stefan rubbed at his neck as he spotted the doppelganger on the sofa, bleeding away. "Elena!" He called out and ran to her side. He immediately bit into his wrist and held it to the girl-Elena's mouth. She hesitantly drank the blood and her wound immediately started to close.

"Stefan, Damon, this is Arabella Stone," Alaric introduced. "I don't know why she snapped your necks.

"She did more than just snap _my_ neck," Damon growled. "She _bit me_. She _drank _my _blood_."

"It was a long flight," I defended myself. "There weren't any other vampires around."

"Are you telling me that you drink _vampire _blood?" Damon asked. I lifted a shoulder in response, and he turned back to Alaric. "What kind of psycho did you bring us?"

I glared at him. "This psycho has killed over 300 vampires, under 150 werewolves, and more than 100 witches," I informed him. "As far as psychos go, I'm a pretty lethal one."

"Damon, don't you see who she is?" Stefan interrupted, and I rolled my eyes as I braced myself. _Here we go_.

"Alaric just told us who she was," Damon said, pointing to the man.

"It's Clarissa!" Stefan exclaimed.

Damon's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked over at me. "No way," He insisted.

I shrugged again, as if I didn't care, but my throat was tighter than a boa constrictor. "You always were distrustful," I commented offhandedly.

"Wait, you two know who this is?" Elena spoke up. She looked just as confused as Alaric.

"And her name's not Clarissa," Alaric said. "It's Arabella."

"That's what she wants you to think," Stefan said. "That's just the name that she _told_ you. She must have changed it over the years."

"Can't go into a new life without a new name," I said, thinking back to the actual reason I had changed my name.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Elena asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing," I said. "Why does she look like Katherine? I damn near ripped her head off because I thought that she was the bitch."

Stefan scoffed, still not believing the situation. "No, you don't get to do that, Clarissa. Don't change the subject."

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Alaric asked.

"Because she isn't Arabella Stone," Stefan said. "Her name is Clarissa Salvatore."

Elena's eyes bugged out of her head. "_Salvatore_? As in-"

"Yup," Damon said, popping the 'p'. "Elena, I'd like you to meet Clarissa Jayne Salvatore. Mine and Stefan's little sister."

"You guys have a _sister_?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Well obviously," I said. "He just said it. Wow, you may look like Katherine, but you aren't _nearly _as smart, are you?"

"Clarissa, enough," Stefan said as he walked over to me. He looked back at Elena and Alaric. "Do you two mind giving the three of us a chance to talk?"

"Would you look at that," I smirked. "I'm about to get lectured. I didn't stay out passed curfew, I didn't lie, and I didn't go over my credit card limit." I batted my eye lashes. "I'm innocent."

"_Please_," Stefan said to them, more firmly this time. Alaric helped Elena stand up, and the two of them left the room.

"Take a look at this," I laughed. "The Salvatore siblings back together again. Mom and Dad would be so proud."

Next thing I knew, Damon had used his vampire speed to grab my throat and push me against the wall.

"Damon!" Stefan warned, but Damon didn't pay him any heed.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Damon growled.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the wrist that was pinning me back, and quickly twisted it until it broke again. Damon groaned, dropping me to the ground. "There's a _reason _I drink vampire blood," I said as I straightened my jacket that had become disleveled when Damon grabbed me. "It makes me stronger."

"How _are_ you alive?" Stefan asked.

"Did you two become imbeciles since the last time I saw you alive?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them. I gestured to myself. "I was turned into a vampire."

"By who?" Damon asked as he reset his bones to heal. "When?"

"It was a few years after I _thought_ you two died," I said. "Apparently you've been alive and kicking. I was turned by my vampire killing mentor. Dude was obsessed with me."

"Wait, you went to a vampire to get vampire killing lessons?" Stefan asked.

I shoved my hands into my front pants pocket. "What better way to learn to kill a species than from the species themself?" I asked. "My sire's name was Julian. I found him a little after I moved to England. I moved to England a few months after you two were supposed to be dead."

"And what, he just taught you how to kill vampires?" Damon asked, crossing his arms.

"I paid him, of course. Though he didn't charge me much. He loved me too much. I collected a lot of money from you, Stefan, and Dad's life insurance," I explained. "Not to mention all the generous donations from the towns people who felt bad that poor little Clarissa Salvatore lost everyone. And I sold the house."

"You sold the house?" Damon thundered.

"What the hell was I supposed to do with it?" I asked, throwing my arms up. "It was _just me_ back in 1864. I was sick of looking at the place, so I sold the house and bought a one way ticket to England. Do you remember Dad's friend Joanna?"

My brothers nodded, and I continued. "I stayed with her. She felt so bad that you guys died that she insisted on it. I lived with her until I turned. Then I ran and never looked back."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

Flashes of 1868 crossed my mind and I shut out the memories. "No real reason. I didn't want to be somewhere for too long. Besides, people would start notice me not aging."

"I can't believe you're alive," Damon said in disbelief.

"_Me_?" I thundered. "You can't believe _I'm_ alive?! I spent _months_ grieving the two of you! I stood there, by myself on the day of your funerals and cried until there was nothing left in me! You know what?" I said, shaking my head. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Stefan asked.

"I only came because Alaric asked me to help, but if I have to help you two, forget it," I snapped, and I spun on my heel to make my way to the front door.

"Clary!" Stefan called after me. "Clarissa!"

I quickly spun on my heel again and pointed a threatening finger in his face. "Don't you ever call me that again. My name is _Arabella_." I turned around and left the house without another word.

I vamp sped back to my hotel, where I ran into my room. I locked all the locks and turned around so that I was leaning back against the door. Sobs immediately began racking my body as I slipped to the ground.

I couldn't _believe_ they were alive! It felt like yesterday that I was standing over their graves, watching their-now I assumed _empty_ caskets-going into the ground. I used to visit every single day before I had moved to England. I carried around two pieces of both of my brothers everywhere I went. Damon's hat from when he served in the military, and Stefan's favourite book. I used to wear Damon's hat every day and reread the book all the time. They were both so worn it was a miracle they hadn't collapsed.

_No_, I thought to myself as I wiped at my eyes. _Those two don't deserve your tears. _I stood up and walked over to my bed where I had begun to unpack a little. I began stuffing my clothes back into the suitcase as I sniffled loudly. I thought back to one of the last good memories I had of them, memories that I cherished more than anything, memories that I was so desperate to not let fade away.

* * *

_"Stefan, will you play with me__?" I asked, holding up a football. I knew it wasn't befitting of a young woman to play such a manly sport, but since my brother Damon had taught me, I had wanted to play._

_"I can't," Stefan said as he moved to walk out our front door. "I'm meeting Miss Katherine."_

_I sighed sadly. "That's all you ever do. Since Miss Katherine arrived you _and_ Damon have been ignoring me."_

_Stefan stopped on his way out the door, turned around, and walked over to me. He knelt down so that he was eve level with me. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'll find Damon and we'll play a little later, okay?"_

_My face brightened. "Do you promise?"_

_He nodded. "I promise."_

_"Don't make the promise if you can't keep it," I warned._

_Stefan held out his hand. "I promise."_

_I smiled as I reached out and took it, giving it a firm shake._

* * *

He hadn't kept his promise. Stefan and Damon began breaking all of their promises to me.

I'd just go back to Italy and continuing helping Alessandro. Even if his intentions weren't good, he hadn't lied to me. In fact, he helped me become who I was.

No matter how much I told myself that Stefan and Damon weren't worth my tears, they kept escaping as I slid down to the ground, clutching a shirt that I was about to put into my suitcase and burying my face into it as I sobbed.

Those two left me with _nothing_. I was their _sister_. Stefan and Damon might not have gotten along all the time, but they always put aside their differences for me because they both had agreed to that. I had felt so lost for so long without the two of them. I guess I never saw them because I had left America right after their funerals and didn't look back. Since then, I'd only returned to America once for one of my client's weddings. I had repeatedly declined going, but she begged and begged so hard I gave in. I hadn't returned since.

One of the reasons I didn't stay in one place for so long was so that..._he_ couldn't find me. It was also one of the reasons that I changed my name after I had turned. He couldn't have found Clarissa Salvatore if she didn't exist.

Maybe what I needed to do was feed. Sure, there were no vampires around, but I could make do with a human. I'd turn them, feed them the blood of some human, then feed off of them. Simple!

There was a knock at my door and my head snapped up. Good. That must be the housekeeper.

Please _be blonde_, I though to myself as I stood up and walked over to the door. Blondes naturally tasted better.

I opened the door, readying my compulsion, but instead came face to face with Katherine Pierce.

"It's Elena," Elena had said quickly. "I'm not Katherine, I swear."

I rolled my eyes and moved to shut the door, but Elena stuck her foot in the door before I could. I gave her a glare as I opened the door a bit more. "What the hell is your problem? Get out of here."

"Not until you agree to help us," Elena said stubbornly, and I rolled my eyes at her as I turned around, leaving the door open so I could get back to packing.

"You're wasting your breath," I told her as I stuffed the jacket into the suitcase. "I'm not helping them."

"Look, I know what Stefan and Damon did was wrong," Elena said as she walked into my room. "But you owe Alaric Saltzman."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled to myself. I spun around to face her. "Is this Klaus guy really so bad that you guys can't take care of the problem yourselves?"

"You don't understand," Elena insisted as she walked closer to me. "Klaus is the oldest vampire in history and he's coming after me."

"I really feel for you," I said, albeit sarcastically. "But I don't see how that's my problem."

"You take out supernaturals," Elena tried again. "_Please_. Because of me, all of my friends are in danger. _Stefan_ and _Damon_ are in danger! I love Stefan with all of my heart and I'd rather die first than see him hurt."

"You're barking up the wrong tree," I spat. "Those two clearly didn't care about me, so why should I care about them?"

"Because I'm _begging_ you to," Elena said, clasping her hands together. "Don't you know the fear that the people that you love are in danger because of you?"

I shook my head. "That's the difference between you and I, Elena. Stefan and Damon were the only ones that I loved. I have no one."

Elena's face contorted into one of surprise. "Really? You have _no one_?"

"The way I see it, caring about people is a weakness," I told her. "And weaknesses are one thing that I can't afford to have. Do you know how many vampires and werewolves and witches that I've pissed off by killing their kind? If I _did_ have people I loved, they'd be the first ones in danger." I shrugged a little. "That's why I don't let people in. I stopped letting people in after I died."

"Clarissa-" Elena started.

I cut her off. "Call me Clarissa again and I'll rip your throat out."

Elena gulped a little. "_Arabella_. I hate having to depend on people, but I'm depending on you to help. Help us get rid of Klaus and you can leave right after, I promise."

I huffed a little, studying her doe brown eyes so eerily similar to Katherine's. "Last time I trusted that face I ended up without my father and my brothers."

"Trust me, I'm _not_ Katherine," Elena insisted. "If you're so worried about that, Katherine's locked in the tomb where she was supposed to be the night that Stefan and Damon died."

My eyes snapped over to her. "Katherine's here? She's alive?"

Elena nodded. "I wouldn't be making any plans for taking revenge, though. You step into the tomb, you're stuck in there with her."

I blew air out of my lips as I leaned against the dresser again. This poor girl had been given a death sentence that she was trying to run away from, like I had when I tried running from Julian. I knew I shouldn't have trusted a vampire, but I was desperate. I was a fool who decided to take her anger out on the world as a mere human. As a vampire, I was strong. I could fight.

After a long beat, I opened my mouth. "I'm only going to stay here for two weeks. If we haven't caught and killed this Klaus guy in two weeks, then I'm leaving. I'm not going to talk to Stefan or Damon unless completely necessary and no one is to bother me when I'm not working on this case."

Elena sucked in a breath as her eyes lit up. "So you'll help?"

I sighed, tilting my head back a little. I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into. "A promise is a promise. And I'm doing this for Alaric. Not for you, or Stefan or Damon."

"I'll take it," Elena grinned. "Okay, Alaric will call you when we need you."

"How did you find me, by the way?" I asked.

"Alaric knew the hotel you were staying at," She said. "I got the directions from him."

"And my brothers just let you come here by yourself?" I asked.

She shrugged a little. "I'm persuasive."

I'd say. I guess Elena and Katherine had more in common than Elena thought.

* * *

I told Elena and Alaric that I needed a couple of days to myself before I could see Stefan or Damon again. Alaric had emailed me all the information that they had on Klaus, and I spent those couple of days studying it, trying to come up with a plan.

Their research so far was that Klaus wasn't just a vampire-he was a vampire-werewolf hybrid. How I hadn't come to learn about him, I'd never know, but what he wanted with Elena was to break the Hybrid curse that was on him. According to Katherine, he had attempted to use her when she was still a human to break the curse until Katherine had turned herself into a vampire, rendering her useless for the curse. Now they thought that he'd been made aware of Elena's existence and was coming for her to break the curse. He needed this thing called a moonstone because it bounded the original curse, which was now in the possession of their witch, Bonnie Bennett.

Usually when I had to take a vampire out, the person who had hired me would already know where the vampire was. This was a lot harder because we didn't know where Klaus was and apparently, they didn't want him coming to Mystic Falls.

I had fallen asleep on the desk in the hotel room when I got a text from Alaric. It read: **WE GOT THE MOONSTONE. STEFAN'S LOCKED IN THE TOMB WITH KATHERINE. GO TO 2104 MAPLE STREET.**

I was still groggy, but I shot up when I read that Stefan had gotten locked in with Katherine. Good. He deserved it.

Maybe that was a little harsh, but I didn't care. I spent over a century without Stefan, I could spend another while without him.

After I got dressed, I asked for directions to the nearest coffee shop. When I secured a cup, I took a cab over to 2104 Maple Street. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. The door swung open, revealing Elena on the other side. "Oh good, you're here," She said as she opened the door more for me to walk in.

"What do you guys need?" I asked when I walked in. Elena's house was clean, quaint, seemingly untouched by the gorey details of her life.

"Don't you know?" Elena asked as she followed behind me. "Damon wanted you to keep an eye on me."

I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around. "I am a one hundred and sixty year old vampire supernatural hunter. I do not have time to waste _babysitting_!"

"Trust me, I don't want this as much as you do!" Elena protested as she dropped on to the couch. "They're only doing this so I won't run off and try to offer myself to Klaus."

I scoffed a bit. "What are you, an idiot?" I asked. "All these people are bending over backwards for you to stay alive and you're trying to get yourself killed?"

"I didn't _ask_ for them to bend over backwards for me," Elena hissed. "I just thought that giving myself up would save everyone else."

"No one likes a martyr, doppelganger," I said as I sipped my coffee.

"My _name_ is _Elena_."

"I really couldn't care less." I checked my wrist watch. "I don't have the time for this." I turned around and attempted to walk out the door. I said "attempted" because when I tried to take one step out, I was knocked back by an unseen force.

I looked over at Elena for an explanation. The brunette winced a little as she said, "Did I fail to mention that Bonnie put a spell on us so that we couldn't leave?"

* * *

**TBC...**

**I'm starting to get the feeling of this story back again so hopefully I can update soon!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
